warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Collection of Songfics
This is a collection of songfics written about various cats, pairings, ect. Songs all belong to their original owners; Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter and Harpercollins. That clear? Good! Song Lyrics = Italics Story = Normal Feathertail - Wide Awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake I'm wide awake Yeah, I was in the dark I was falling hard With an open heart Feathertail let out a scream as she plummeted towards the earth. The impact radiated through her body, shattering her bones. She let out a low moan. I'm wide awake How did I read the stars so wrong? A silver cat would rid the tribe of Sharptooth... but the prophecy was about Stormfur, right? Not her, surely? Got it wrong again, ''she thought. ''I'm wide awake And now it's clear to me That everything you see Ain't always what it seems "Don't leave me!" Crowpaw begged. Faithertail closed her eyes, hearing the voices calling to her. She choked back a sob. "I wont," she promised, "I'll always be with you, I promise." I'm wide awake Yeah, I was dreaming for so long Feathertail smiled sadly as her brother turned to face her. Goodbye, Stormfur, ''she thought, then she pressed against her mother's fur. Then they were gone. ''Wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Memories wreathed around Feathertail like mist. She and her brother as young kits, in the ThunderClan camp. "Can we play with them?" a voice echoed through the hazy memory. Was that... Brambleclaw? "No, dear," another voice chided. "They're too young." Gravity hurts You made it so sweet 'Til I woke up on, on the concrete Now they were in the RiverClan camp, a little older. "Where's our Dad?" she demanded of Mistyfoot. "Yeah, where's Greystripe?" Stormfur agreed. Mistyfoot sighed sadly, bending down to speak to them. "Kits... your father wont be coming back." "You mean... you mean he's dead?!" ''she demanded in horror. Mistyfoot laughed. "What? No! StarClan no!" "Oh," Feathertail said, calming down. "So where is he, then?" "He's gone home, kits." "But... this is his home!" Stormfur said in confusion. Mistyfoot shook her head. "No. As much as Greystripe wanted to pretend... RiverClan was never his home." ''Falling from cloud nine Crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine Now she and Mistyfoot were huddled in a dark tunnel. She pressed against her mentor's fur as they watched their brothers being taken away. "Where are they going?" she asked Mistyfoot scaredly. "I don't know," Mistyfoot sighed. "Will they come back?" "I don't know that either." Silence. Then, "Mistyfoot, I'm scared." "Me too, Featherpaw" Mistyfoot sighed, "Me too." I'm wide awake Not losing any sleep I picked up every piece I'm wide awake Feathertail was now stood in the ThunderClan camp, watching the Clan function from beside the medicine tunnel. The air stank of mouse and woodland. "Come on, Featherpaw!" Stormpaw called. "Greystripe's taking us hunting!" "Yay!" Featherpaw agreed, bounding over. The hunger and exhaustion that had consumed her a moon ago had gone, leaving only a single scar behind. "Not so fast," Mistyfoot laughed. "We were going on patrol, aren't we?" "Aw, but Mistyfoot, can't I go? Please?" Mistyfoot sighed, smiling. "Alright then," she agreed, "Off you go." "Yay!" Feathertail cried. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Need nothing to complete myself, no I'm wide awake Yeah I am born again Out of the lion's den This time it was the Battle at Fourtrees, and Feathertail was battling a fierce Bloodclan warrior with her brother. "This is for Stonefur!" her brother yowled, taking a swipe. "This is for RiverClan!" Feathertail added, taking a swipe herself. "And this is for good mesure!" they yelled together, bowling him over. I don't have to pretend And it's too late The story's over now, the end "We're going back to RiverClan," Feathertail told her father apologetically. "It's home." Greystripe nodded in understanding. "I know," he murmured, licking the top of his kits' heads. "May StarClan light your paths." I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet 'Til I woke up on, on the concrete This time she was at highstones with the other prophecy cats, casting one last look over her shouler. "Goodbye," she murmured. "We'll be back, we promise." Then she turned and followed the others over the mountaintop, on to the quest that would change her life forever. Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue, yeah) I'm crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight (Yeah, I'm letting you go) I'm falling from cloud nine It was nighttime, and Feathertail was curled up in Midnight's den, looking up at silverpelt through the hole in the roof. "Crowpaw?" she asked the sleeping tom. "Yeah?" he murmured sleepily. "Do you think they're still watching us? I mean, we're so far away... do you think they can see us?" "I'm sure they can," he soothed. "That's good," she sighed. "I was wondering if the feeling of my mother's gaze on my pelt was just me going crazy." He looked straight at her, dark blue eyes burning into her own. "Feathertail, you're a lot of things," he told her, "But you're not crazy. If what you say is true, then your mother is truly watching you." Feathertail smiled, curling up and resting her head on her forepaws. "Night Crowpaw," she murmured. "Night," he mumbled sleepily. "Goodnight Mum," she whispered. I'm wide awake Thunder rumbling Castles crumbling I'm wide awa''ke "Feathertail, didn't our parents teach you anything?" "I'm not like them!" Feathertail protested. She hated arguing with her brother, but sometimes it couldn't be avoided. He didn't know what it felt like to be in love. He didn't see the untold side of the story- he only saw the unlawfulness of it all. ''I'm wide awake I am trying to hold on I'm wide awake God knows that I tried Seeing the bright side But I'm not blind anymore... Feathertail saw what had to be done. It was clear as crystal, suddenly, what she had to do. "That's right, Feathertail," ''the voices in the water murmured, ''"You know what has to be done." "I hear the voices clearly now," she murmured. "This is for me to do." She readied her haunches and leaped. I'm wide awake I'm wide awake She felt the air rushing past her body, her brother's voice calling out, "NO!" Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (It was out of the blue) I'm crashing from the high You know I'm letting go tonight (Yeah, I'm letting you go) I'm falling from cloud nine. '' The rock splintered. Feathertail soared downwards, a scream escaping her lips. She crashed onto the floor, her bones shattering on impact. "Feathertail!" Footsteps... everything was blurry, faded... ''I'm wide awake I'm wide awake "Think you have nine lives, do you? I saved you once, don't make me save you again." I'm wide awake "No, don't leave me!" "I wont," she promised, "I'll always be with you, I promise." I'm wide awake And then she was gone, up to the place where the stars shone, guided by her mother. "I knew you were always watching me," she whispered to Silverstream. "Now it is your time to watch," her mother replied. Feathertail smiled. "Yes," she whispered, "I wont even blink. I don't want to miss a thing." "You'll need to sleep," Silverstream warned. "Yes, maybe one day," Feathertail agreed. "But for now? I'm wide awake." ''I'm wide awake. '' Next Time: Broken Strings